Now I'm a Warrior
by rough-water
Summary: Unrelated Peddie one-shots! Each one based off of the songs on Demi's new album! Hope you like :) (first fanfic) They get better as i go along i promise! I have better ideas for the songs toward the end lol... Read and Review :) Thanks! Rated T just in case!
1. Heart Attack

_Hey! I redid this chapter because I really hated the last one! So I hope this one is better :) Please read on too! The chapters get better I promise! Read and Review :P_

Heart Attack: REDO

*season 2*

"I've lowered my Force-field. _Schwoomp_. Now all you have to do is cut the act and lower yours."

Eddie Miller. The bad-boy that recently came to Anubis House. He was cocky, sarcastic, and daring, quite like me. He was also VERY cute, but I would never admit that. His blonde spiky hair, muscular arms, big brown eyes, wait what am I saying. I dont NOT like Eddie. I hate him.

He so easily got under my skin, with the constant insults and sarcastic remarks. Usually I was the one who always had snide remarks off to the side. But now there was two of us. It was like a challenge, and i liked a good challenge every now and then. Did I just admit I liked having Eddie around? Well i mean maybe i kind of did...

Wait no. I can't like him. "He's just a player," I keep telling myself. But, the more I say it, the more I disbelieve it. To be honest, I can tell he has genuinely feelings for me, and I MAY have feelings for him too. Crazy right? I Patricia Williamson have a crush on Eddie. The more I think about it, the more i realize it's true. I've never liked a guy like this before and I really don't know what to do.

And here I am, standing in front of Eddie and he's telling me to cut the act, because he knows I like him too. If only it were that easy. I didn't know what to say. I was frozen. I mean, I wanna say "Eddie you're cute" and all the stuff, but by the time it gets to mouth it's just "Eddie, leave me alone you Freak."

And that's exactly what I said. Eddies small smile turned into a large frown. "Fine. _Schwoomp_." And he left. Why did I always had to mess things up? I finally had a guy that liked me, and I liked him back. But no, things were never that easy for Patricia Williamson.


	2. Made in the USA

_**Hey guys! I should have said this earlier but i recommend listening to the song before reading these because it makes more sense :) Anyway i know the last chapter wasn't very good, but i just found it hard to write because a lot of people have already written about it haha... Well anyway here's the second one :)**_

_**Based off the song and a little bit off the scene in The Last Song where they get all muddy and yeah :)**_

**Made in the USA**

*after season 2*

Eddie and I are visiting his Mum in California. We were driving along a dirt road in a pick up truck, Eddie loving every minute of it. Me? Not so much. A little too "country" for my liking. "Can we like pull over or something?" I said, "I need some fresh air." Eddie responded by pulling over and saying, "Wanna go for a little walk, Yacker?" I simply nodded and took his hand in mine.

I was starting to like this, just walking next to my boyfriend, until Eddie slipped. We both fell flat in the mud, hands still intertwined. We both just looked at each other and burst out laughing. Then I picked up and handful of mud and threw it at him, starting a full out mud war, until we were both covered in mud. We just laughed. I loved that about us, we were crazy, but that's the we like to do it.

We walked back to the car and Eddie sprinted ahead to open the door. He did a goofy little bow too, which made me laugh. Instead of getting in the car, though, I just wrapped him in one big muddy hug. He whispered in my ear "You're my everything." Which made me blush. That's how he was, cute little gestures to let me know he loved me.

Just riding with the windows down,

In a bit of sunshine, hair blowing in the wind, losing track of time just him and I. Now I know, no matter how far we go, I want the whole world to know, I want him bad, and I won't have it any other way. No matter what everyone else says, I know we'll never break, cause here, in the USA, I realized I loved Eddie.

We're on the plane, going to our next destination, New York. I was just thinking about everything that's happened this year, with Eddie being the Osirian and all. I mean that puts us in even more danger than just having Nina be the chosen one. "You ok? I know you're worried that I'm the Osirian and stuff, but that means my job is to protect you," Eddie said smiling. Dang he can read my mind like a letter. I just smiled and put my head on his shoulder. It got rather chilly, making me shiver. But of course Eddie was right there to keep me warm, like a sweater, because that's how we like to do things.

I love how he never let's anything best of him. I mean he's practically a superhero and it hasn't even gone to his head yet. But I am kinda worried about when I have to go back to my family for the remainder of the summer, because I'll be apart from Eddie, Even though he always tells me he'll still be next to me, cause that's the way we like to do it.

We landed on the east coast, having dinner on the sky rise. Winter is the best time, for walking in the city lights, just him and I, yeah just him and I. And I know, no matter how far we go, I want the whole world to know, I want him bad, and I won't have it any other way. No matter what everyone else says, I know we'll never break, because out love was made, made in the USA.

I'd even bite the bullet, and take a blow for love, because our love was made in the USA. Yes, here, in the place I never thought I would be, I realized I loved Eddie Miller.

_No matter how far we go, I want the whole world to know, I want you bad, and I won't have it any other way. No matter that the people say, I know we'll never break, cause our love was made, made in the USA. _


	3. Without the Love

_Hey guys! So here's the third song! A couple of you have requested songs but I'm making myself go in order, so I'll get to all of them don't worry! This one was really hard to write btw so that's why its so short and not very good haha Sorry! Anyway here ya goooooooo_

**Without the Love**

*set in season 3 when peddie isn't together*

It's all so fake. Ok, so all of Anubis house is basically in on this. Amber "happened" to be the one to decide to write a school play, about a couple that "broke up for no reason". Of course Amber's version ends with the couple back together, and who's playing that couple? Me. And. Eddie. I see right through their little scheme. I mean I know I messed up with Eddie, but I don't want it to be fixed by a play. I'd rather Eddie and I work things out.

He worked so hard to get my guard down, just to let me go. And now they put me in the spotlight, just for him to steal the show. It's such a joke.

Now, he's singing me a love song, but what good is a love song, without the love? Why are we acting like lovers, we barely know each other anymore, even though we used to be inseparable. We ruled the world. But now he's singing me a love song a love song without the love.

*After the play*

"Yacker!" I hear Eddie call. I spun around to face him. "Yeah?" "Well uh... Um what did you think of the play?" He said nervously. Why is he so nervous? "What do you mean what do I think of it? It was just everyone's way of trying to get us back together..." I said getting quieter and quieter.

"Actually," Eddie started, "it wasn't everyone's way of trying to get us back together, it was mine." "What? But amber wrote it, not you!?" "We'll you see I didn't know how to get you back, so I went to amber for help, and so we kind of wrote it together. I missed you, Yacker."

I couldn't help but smile. "I missed you too, weasel!" We laughed and we walked back to Anubis house: Eddie's arm wrapped around me.


	4. Neon Lights

_Ok so here's the next song and it doesnt really have much to do with the song but that's OK lol.. All the songs im really excited for are at the end of the album so just bear with me! haha well here ya gooooo :)_

**Neon Lights**

*set after season 3 finale*

The fireworks are perfect. Everything was perfect actually: Me, Fabian, Alfie, Mr. Sweet, and Victor were no longer sinners, Eddie and I were back together for good, Denby was gone, and Frobisher was no longer evil. Everything was back to normal, well, as normal as things get around here.

Eddie grabbed my hand and pulled me with him back towards the house, while the others continued to watch the fireworks. "Eddie, where are you taking me?" I whined. "Calm down, Yacker, I just wanted to watch the fireworks with just you."

We arrived at a picnic blanket in a clearing with twinkly neon lights strung around the trees, and a boom box sitting to the side. "Eddie! Did u do all this?!" I asked. "Of course! And all by myself this time." I laughed and pulled him in for a hug before we laid down on the picnic blanket to continue watching the fireworks.

This is what Amber would call a "perfect peddie moment." She would snap a picture of us and add it to her scrapbook with some quote like "Shining like stars, cause we're beautiful..." Man I missed her, I mean she helped Eddie and I get back together in the first place by bringing sibuna back together.

"Hey Yacker?" "Yeah?" "Care to dance?" He said helping me up. He turned on the boom box to a slow song and put his arms around my waist. I wrapped my arms around his neck and couldn't help my self from smiling the largest smile I may have ever smiled. I was just so happy to be back in his arms.

By now, the rest of Anubis House had joined us slow dancing: Joy and Jerome, Willow and Alfie, Mara and Mick (he was currently visiting), and KT and Fabian (they were just dancing as friends, enjoying each others company). But out of all these faces, all I could see was Eddie, as we danced under Neon Lights.


	5. Two Pieces

_Here's the next one! Next up: Nightingale! Yay im excited for this onee :)_

**Two Pieces**

*Peddie AU*

Eddie kept walking. Walking away from his problems. Walking away from his dad like he walked away from him many years ago.

Eddie had come to visit his dad, only to get in a fight the first day. And now Eddie was lost. He wasn't paying attention to where he was walking and now he was lost.

Patricia ran out of her house. Her parents were just favoriting Piper again, nothing unusual, but she was sick of it. Just Piper this Piper that, Piper and her perfect boyfriend, Piper and her perfect grades, and so on. I just went to my favorite café and sat down by the window, trying not to let tears fall.

Eddie came across a café, but what caught his eye was a beautiful girl in the window with tears running down her face. He had nothing to lose at at this point, so he went and sat town in her booth, introduced himself, and did his best to comfort her.

Patricia didn't know why she was spilling all this to some stranger, but something just felt right. He was kind, and good-looking too. She also learned they had similar taste, and soon, they both forgot their previous problems.

They didn't have anywhere to go, so they just wandered around together. Everything felt so right, just being in each others company made their dark clouds roll away, because they fit together like two pieces of a broken heart.

Patricia lead Eddie to the beach, where she would never be bothered. It was her thinking spot. They built sandcastles, playing like little kings and queens, without a care in the world. Just a couple of lost children, trying to find a friend, trying to find their way back home, but not to the homes they live in, to a home with each other, because that's where they would be happiest.

Eddie laid out his jacket on the sand and laid down on top, pulling Patricia down to lay on his outstretched arm.

They watched the sunset, thinking of how amazing it was that thy just met, yet felt like they had known each other for so long. They were both thinking the same thing as the sun went out of view:

_"Now I can lay my head down and fall asleep, but I don't have to fall asleep just to see me dreams, cause they're right there in front of me."_

They're dreams had come true, they found something that fit right, fit together like two piece of a broken heart.


	6. Nightingale

_**Finally the song I have been so excited to write! Here you go! Read and Review thanks :)**_

**Nightingale**  
*post-season 3*

I can't sleep tonight. I'm wide awake and so confused. Everything's in line, but I am bruised. I was a sinner. I was terrible to my friends, and boyfriend. How could that not leave a scar? I need answers, but I can't appear weak. I kinda need a hero, Eddie. I could really use him right now, but things were good between us at the moment, and I didn't want to ruin it by breaking down in front of him. He would need to come to me.

-1 hour later-  
I can't do this anymore. I need sanity, peace, sleep for heavens sake. I need Eddie.  
_*Text*_  
_Come Here, I need you._  
_-Yacker_

Eddie's POV

Eddie received a text from Patricia at 2am, which was odd because she usually loved her sleep. This must have been pretty serious then, for her to ask for help in the middle of her "sleep time," this was double serious. Nightmares about Rufus again maybe? She had told me about those times before i came briefly, but i still don't know why she would be having those nightmares now. What if the teachers took her phone again? I better go check this out.

_Of course, ill be there in a sec. _  
_-Weasel_

Patricia's POV

Within minutes I hear footsteps, and I know it's him. I start to tear up a bit. He's so sweet to me and I can't believe I was ever mean to him. He comes in and sees me crying softly. I just bury myself under the covers, only to feel two strong arms wrap around me. "Shhh it's okay Yacker," he said, which made me cry even more, knowing how much he cared and how much I must've hurt him when I wasn't even myself.

He had been quiet for a while, just slowly rocking me to calm me down. I just need him to speak to me, cause I'm feeling like hell, and he always knows what to say.

"Eddie?" I croaked.

"Yes babe?"

"I'm sorry I'm being like this, but I- I just can't believe I was such a horrible person to everyone, especially you. I'm overwhelmed."

"Patricia that's not fair. It wasn't really you and we all know that." He said holding me tighter and kissing the top of my head.

"But still, I should've been there to help you guys and I should have been nicer to KT, and not so jealous all the time, you were only trying to help being the Osirian and all and-" i had begun to rant before he stopped me.

"Hey it's ok," he said stroking my hair, "we got through it and more importantly, I got you back. I mean if anything it's my fault you became a sinner. I should have followed you after you saw the messages Denby put on my laptop."

We sat in silence for a minute, while I was remembering that day. It hurt reading those messages, believing that the only boy I ever loved was lying to me. What hurts the most though, was remembering I told Eddie I hated him, and I wasn't even evil yet. I could never hate him, because I know now he would never do something like that to hurt me.

"Eddie, you know that when I said I hated you, I didn't mean it, right?" I said.

"Of course I do," he said leaning down to kiss me.

I don't know what I'd do without him, his words are like a whisper come true, and as long as he's with me here tonight, I'm good.

He's all I needed. He's me sanity. He brings me peace, sings me to sleep. He's my nightingale.


	7. In Case

_Hey guys! I've been wanting to write this one for sooo long cause i love this song so much! If you haven't heard it, it's really sad, so i had to give it a happy ending :) any way here ya goooo one sappy Peddie chapterrrr_

**In Case**

*Future Peddie*

2 weeks. It's been 2 weeks since I saw Eddie. I've been a mess, I keep telling myself that he's coming back, when I know that's not likely. We got in a fight, hetold me he needed a break, he left.

I reached into my sweatshirt pocket and pulled out my favorite picture: Me and Eddie in the photo booth at the movie theater. I never thought 4 little pictures (1 of us smiling, 1 with our tongues out, 1 with us laughing and looking at each other, and the last one was us kissing) could mean so much. I loved this collage of 4 little pictures that described our times together perfectly. I kept it in my pocket all the time, making the picture super faded. I can barely just make out our faces.

I tucked it back in my pocket, and went to get something to eat, maybe could take my mind off things? Nope. There in the refrigerator was the hoagie he made a few hours before he left, to save for later. It's been so long since later never came. I know, that one day eventually, I'll have to let it all go. Everyone tells me that, but I keep it just in case...

In case, you don't find what you're looking for

In case, you're missing what you had before,

In case you change your mind, I'll be waiting here

In case you just want to come home.

I was strong enough to act like I didn't want him here, but weak enough to need him. I cared enough to let him walk away. I took his dirty leather jacket, from the trash right where he left it. It had too many memories, I couldn't stand to say it go to waste. He always wore it when we were at Anubis, and I had one just like it. We were unstoppable, together, in our leather jackets. I missed him so much. I can't believe he walked away from us, and I can't believe I was the one going crazy without him. Me. The tough one. I guess I'm really not so tough after all.

I know one day eventually, I'll have to let it all go, but I keep it just in case...

In case you don't find what you're looking for

In case you're missing what you had before

In case you change your mind, I'll be waiting here

In case, you just want to come home.

I flopped on the bed with tears starting to fall, for the millionth time in the past 2 weeks. That's all I had done. Cry. The only thing that makes me cry was losing someone I was close too, and Eddie had always been the closest to me. And now he was gone. I was left here to think of what I could say to him if I ever saw him again. I was prepared by now, I mean Amber had always said to be prepared:

In case he's looking in the mirror one day and misses my arms, how they were always wrapped around his waist. I'll say, that he can love me again, because I'm lost without him, even if that isn't the case.

LINE BREAK HI

All of a sudden, I heard the door burst open. I started freaking out and jumped behind the couch. I peeked my head out only to see a distressed Eddie that looked like he was searching for me. "Patricia?!" He called. I stayed silent. "Where is she?!" He started sobbing and banging his fists on the counter. What was going on?

"Eddie?" I whispered while standing up. "Patricia!" He ran over and wrapped me in a hug, I know I should be yelling at him or something right now, but I just hugged him back. I needed that, it felt so good being held by him. He was still crying, which made me tear up. We stayed that way for a few more minutes.

"Eddie can you please explain to me what's going on?" I started through tears, "you left me. I was a mess for the past two weeks. And now you're back and it's so surreal I don't know what to say."

"Patricia I don't know what I was thinking when I left. I was just so mad at everything. I didn't tell you but right before our fight my Mom told me she was getting remarried and I-I just didn't know what to do. So I lashed out at you and left. It was the biggest mistake of my life and I didn't think you would take me back. I'm so sorry." He said starting to cry again.

"Eddie, if you thought I wouldn't take you back than why did u come today?"

"I had to make sure you were ok, but I think we both need each other more than we ever thought." He picked me up and kissed me like he never had before. I missed it so much and I was just so happy that, in this case, we ended up together, because that's all that mattered.


	8. Really Don't Care

_Hey Guys! So I didn't really want to have Eddie cheat on Patricia, it's just too cruel, so the part that relates to the song is post-Jara, but of course there's a lot of Peddie as well :)Tbh I don't really know where this came from, I just kept going teehee :) It's a trip down memory lane with a twist :)_

**Really Don't Care**

*In season 3 before peddie is back together*

Mara's POV  
Jerome. That lying dirty rat. How could he?! Cheat on me. After all we've been through. Ugh. He even tried to get me back! Gross. I don't ever want him back in my life.

I saw KT and Patricia talking on the other side of the student lounge. Good to see they're getting along. KT told me Patricia admitted that she still had feelings for Eddie, but he didn't like her back. Or that's what he said. I didn't buy it. I mean do you see the way he looks at her?

I walked over to them, "Hey guys what's up?" Patricia gave KT a look like do-we-tell-her, and then said "I have to go."

I gave KT a questioning look. She responded "I told her to ask Jerome out, ya know to make Eddie jealous, and I mean it would help you out because Jerome would get what he deserved." I thought for a minute, "Yeah I like that idea... But Does Jerome even like Patricia like that?" "Who knows," she said, "but it's worth a shot."

NEXT DAY

Breakfast was really awkward. Everyone kept giving Jerome looks, which was fine by me. Jerome finally decided to speak, "Patricia, are you excited for our date tonight?" "Oh I'm beside myself with anticipation," she said. Jerome got up to catch up with Eddie who had already left. Patricia then looked at me when she realized what happened and said, "I'm sorry I should have told you first." "It's ok, I know you're only doing it to make Eddie jealous," I said smiling, along with the rest of the table. As much as she wanted to deny it, everyone else already knew.

Patricia's POV  
I can't believe I'm going on a date with Jerome. I'd rather chew on glass. I just had to keep reminding myself it was for Eddie. To get Eddie back. It'll be worth it.

KT interrupted my thoughts when she cleared her throat and said "Patricia, don't you have a date to go to?" "A DATE?!" Eddie said shocked. "Yep, with Jerome." I added and then left, it was working!

Eddie's POV  
"Yep, with Jerome." Yacker said before leaving. Patricia and Jerome?! "Is she joking?!" I asked KT. "Nope," she responded, " a girl can't wait around forever Eddie." "I-I didn't know she was waiting around..."

What did KT mean by that? Patricia didn't have feelings for me. She dumped me. But, she was always so jealous when I hung out with KT...

I have to get to that date.

Patricia's POV  
I'm sitting here on a lunch picnic with Jerome. It was incredibly boring. Jerome was just talking on and on. I wasn't even listening anymore. Eddie and I's picnics were so much better...

"Uh hey Eddie" I heard Jerome say. I suddenly snapped back into reality to see Eddie standing right before our picnic. "Can I steal Yacker for a second?" Eddie said. "I guess.." Jerome said. "Um I can make my own decisions, thank you very much," I piped in. Of course I was gonna see what Eddie wanted, but I didn't want to seem that eager.

We walked a little bit away from Jerome, under a nearby tree. Eddie hasn't said a word yet. "Well?" I couldn't wait any longer. I had to know if he was jealous. He was about to say something, but instead, he pulled me close, and kissed me. And of course, I kissed back.

Mara's POV  
I was walking around outside, when I see Jerome on a picnic blanket by himself. He was looking off into the distance disappointedly. What was he looking at? I looked in the same direction to see Eddie and Patricia kissing under the tree. Awww good for them!

I kind of felt bad for Jerome though. Wait no I don't. He hurt me. And really he should have know something was up with Patricia. I mean they were always just friends. Well I got what I wanted, so I decided to go eat lunch with Joy ad Willow.

Eddie's POV  
She kissed back. I had never been happier. We broke apart, only to see the beautiful smile on her pretty face. I saw Jerome get up and leave out of the corner of my eye. "Look I'm sorry I ruined your date with Jerome, I just- I just had to tell you how I feel. I mean I never stopped liking you, and you know the breakup wasn't mutual and-" "Eddie the date was only to make you jealous." "Oh," was all I could say, with a slight smile on my lips. She liked me. Wait she never actually said that... I looked back up at her staring into her eyes. I didn't know what to say. For once, I had nothing I say. "Oh just kiss me again, Weasel." She said. And I did.


	9. Fire Starter

_Next chapter yay! So this one is kind of like the last one in the sense that I don't really know where it come from lol :) I hope you like! Read and Review! _

_p.s. I also changed Chapter 1: Heart Attack becuas I didn't like it._

**Fire Starter **

*Peddie AU*

My name is Patricia Williamson: Red head, likes to keep to herself, twin sister named Piper, and lived in New York City. However, what most people don't know, is that I have another identity. One that is super sassy, sarcastic, and won't put up with any nonsense. I was Trixie. THE Trixie. Yep that's right. I'm a spy. Pretty cool right? I get to run around town saving lives in my black leather pants, black leather jacket, my very own superhero shirt, a black mask and black heels. Yeah I can save the world in heels. Well not by myself of course, I have the help of a few others: Fabian Rutter aka Stutter Rutter; KT Rush aka Frobisher Girl; Alfie Lewis aka Alfredo (he likes food); and Eddie Miller aka Slimeball. Together we were Sibuna.

"Keep your hands where they are and nobody gets hurt." I said as I pinned this guys hands behind his back. Luckily he obeyed my commands as I handed him over to the police. Smart move.

"Another Victory!," Alfie cheered as we arrived at a restaurant. "Shhh Alfie keep it down! You're always about to blow our cover!" Fabian responded and we all laughed. "Cheers!" KT said as we all enjoyed another celebratory dinner. We always beat the bad guys. I mean how could we not?

"Hey Yacker," Eddie started as we were leaving, "you're looking good, as always," he said with a wink. He calls me Yacker because he thinks that should be my superhero name, 'cause all he thinks I do is talk. And he always make its obvious that he's into me. "Wish I could say the same for you Krueger." I had to refrain from calling him Slimeball in public.

He laughed. "Can I walk you home? You shouldn't be walking home alone at this hour." "I think you're forgetting something, Eddie? That I'm completely capable of taking care of myself? I mean I should be the one walking you home." We both laughed and he continued with his plan on walking me home. I hate to admit it, but it was nice.

* * *

"Hello?" "Patricia it's Alfie. The bad guys are attacking the public train system. Or it's aliens, but it's probably the bad guys." "Okay Alfie I'm on my way call the others." And off I went.

I dashed through the city looking for Sibuna but they were nowhere to be found. I reached the train that was approaching a broken bridge. I ran as fast as I could toward the train coming my direction and pushed against it, stopping it before it reached the broken bridge. Piece of cake. But what was weird was that the others weren't here...

Then something caught my eye: a group of guys shoving 4 people into a train on the other side of the collapsed bridge, but it wasn't just any 4 people, it was Sibuna.

"FABIAN!" I yelled. He was the only one not in the train yet. He still couldn't hear me though. Looks like its up to me to save the day. I ran and took a giant leap over the gap in the bridge. I barely made it, but was able to pull my self up. I caught up to the train which was barely moving, and quickly climbed up the ladder and onto the top.

I had to stay low in order to not fall off, but I was able to crawl to a door that lead to the cabin they were in. Luckily it was glass, so I was able to make eye contact with KT through the door. She nudged the others, and Eddie smiled up at me. They were all tied up sitting with their backs on the side of the wall, while the bad guys had their backs to them and were focusing on something else.

I slowly opened the door and lowered a rope into the cabin, towards my friends. Unfortunately, at that moment my bracelets decided to fall, making loud noises as they "clanged" together. The bad guys whipped around immediately, so I moved away from the opening in the roof. "Grab them, we have to jump." Said one of them. I gulped. They were gonna jump.

As they moved over to the open side door of the train, I jumped down into the train, silently of course. I was pretty stealthy. As I looked outside I could tell the train was moving through some mountains. Great, that means an even larger jump.

Before I knew it I heard Alfie scream, as he had already been pushed out with a parachute, the others following. There was no parachutes left so I just ran out, and landed on the ground below with a thud. Everything went black.

* * *

Eddie's POV

"PATRICIA!" I yelled as I saw her jump with no parachute and hit the ground with a thud. The bad guys ran over to tie her up as well, and she looked unconscious. I struggled to undo the ropes but they were just to tight. Fabian tried to calm me down because he knew how much I cared about her, and now we were all doomed and there was nothing I could to to save her.

All 5 of us were now tied around a tree. Somehow we had managed to get Patricia leaning her head on my shoulder, because she was still unconscious. I was really worried about her. She did mean a lot to me, even though I kind of played it off as if I was just messing with her, I actually was falling for her. Her face, her smile, her sassy attitude, she was perfect. I snapped out of my thoughts realizing she was still unconscious.

I shook my shoulder lightly. "Yacker, wake up!" I whispered. Her eyes fluttered open slowly.

Patricia's POV

I woke up to Eddie, staring at me happily. "What-what happened?" I asked looking around. I was tied to a tree in the middle of nowhere. "You were trying to save us, but when you jumped from the train with no parachute, you got knocked out." "Oh... Right" I responded and sighed. "Now that I know you're ok, you can put your head back on my shoulder," Eddie said with a smirk. I laughed, "Oh Krueger in your dreams. We have to focus on getting out of here."

I whispered him a plan, which he then passed around like a game of telephone. This was about to be intense.

As the bad guys came over to untie us a move us to a new location, our plan sprung into action. KT kicked the man in the gut, making him fall to the ground, so I easily grabbed the gun off of his belt. Another bad guy was coming closer now seeing all the commotion. "DUCK!" I screamed to Alfie who was the only thing between me and my target now. "What?" Alfie said turning around as I pulled the trigger. "WATCH OUT" Fabian warned Alfie just in time for him to get the message. The bullet went right over him and into the bad guy. Point Sibuna.

All of a sudden somebody grabs me, covers my mouth, and takes the gun from my hand. "Nobody move" he says pointing the gun at them. Rufus I gulped. He was the one behind all this: the main bad guy. He picked up the phone and started talking in a different language, obviously distracted. Sibuna slowly started inching closer. Only they knew how afraid I was of Rufus, as we had met many times before.

He hung up with whatever enemy he was speaking with, and noticed that sibuna had inches closer. "I said, nobody move!" He shouted while bringing the gun up to my head.

* * *

Eddie's POV

Rufus, her only weakness, pulled the gun up to her head, and I could see tears falling from her eyes. "PATRICIA!" I yelled lunging forward. I don't know what I was thinking, but I punched the guy a couple times right in the jaw while KT snatched the gun away.

Patricia fell to the ground, still in shock from her near-death experience. I picked her up starting running away with the others. We didn't know how long Rufus would be knocked out for.

When we reached a spot a while later, we all stopped for a rest.

Patricia's POV

I snapped back into reality to realize that I was being carried by Eddie and we were running away from Rufus. Ugh Rufus. He had kidnapped me a while back before I became a spy. Being his victim was horrible, which is why he still scared me, as strong as I was.

But here I was in Eddie's arms. He saved me from my biggest fear. Maybe he was more genuine than I thought.

We reached a stopping point, and Eddie set me down against a tree. He sat down next to me. I laid my head on his shoulder, this time by choice. "Eddie... Thanks... For ya know, saving me." He smirked when I said this. "Well, you did save me first..." He replied looking down at me. I looked up at him and smiled. I never really noticed how nice his eyes were.

But what happened next was something a spy like me would never expect, Eddie kissed me. It felt so... right. When we broke apart we both couldn't stop smiling. "I think you owe me that date now, Yacker," He smirked, and I happily agreed.

_"There's an 'S' under my clothes, on my chest where nobody else can see..."_


	10. Something That We're Not

_Chapter 10 yayyy Keep the reviews up! Every single one makes me smile :) Thanks for reading!_

**Something That We're Not**

*season 3 before back together*

Ding! My phone chimed again. I rolled over on my bed to grab it off the bedside table only to see that it was Dustin. Ugh. Dustin was in our grade, and had just came to our school this year. He was staying in Isis House.

After Eddie started hanging out with KT, I decided to ask Dustin out. He had kind of hinted that he was into me and I really wanted to make Eddie jealous, because I still liked him. A lot.

I knew it was wrong to use him like that, but I was desperate. He texts me all the time, and I reply only because I feel bad.

"Patricia you shouldn't feel bad," I kept telling myself,"You guys only happened once or twice." Dustin, however never wanted to stop. Lets just say he was completely in live with me, which I find quite flattering, but it was nothing compared to what I had with Eddie.

* * *

I plopped down in my seat next to Joy at school, secretly overjoyed that I wouldn't be able to sit next to Dustin. Speak of the devil, he waltzes in class with a letter, hands it to me, and continues to an open seat.

Patricia, I want you to come over to have dinner with my friends and family. I think you're the "one."

-Dustin 3

Patricia Williamson! What have you gotten yourself into! This guy is psycho! I stormed out of the room. Why was my life so complicated? Why did I have to break up with Eddie? Why did KT have to come here and steal my slimeball?

"Patricia? Did u get my note?!" I turned around to see that Dustin had followed me out. Okay Patricia be polite, being mean got you nowhere in relationships. "Yeah, I uh- don't think I will be able to make it." "What about tomorrow?" "Umm probably not.. Sorry." "The day after?!" He was not giving up and I was just fed up with everything.

"You don't know when to stop do you?! We aren't a thing, okay! Just leave me alone!" I shouted and stormed off, seeing that I had attracted a crowd.

* * *

"Yacker?" I heard Eddie whisper. I was at Anubis house in the common room. Victor and Trudy were out, so they had no idea I was missing school. But what was Eddie doing here?

"Yacker! There you are! I've been looking all over for you!" "Why?" I retorted, I didn't need him here right now after I just made a fool of myself in front of the whole school.

"Well.. I mean... You looked pretty upset.." He managed to get out. "And? Why do you care?" I really didn't want him to pretend like he cared. "Patricia, I care about you, why is that so hard for you to accept?" "You care about KT more!" I spat back. He chuckled, "KT was never my girlfriend..." I looked at him. If I had never broken up with him I could just wrap him in a big hug, right now. But I can't. I had made one of the worst mistakes ever.

I missed him so much. And here he was right in front of me, the girl who broke his heart, yet he still cared. "I'm sorry," I whispered, "For everything." I closed my eyes and buried my head in my knees, trying so hard to keep the tears in. It was hard, until I felt Eddie's arms wrap around me. The tears went away, I was no longer upset, because he whispered, "I forgive you."

My head shot up, "What?" I said softly. "Yacker, I know you heard me. I said I forgive you." I smiled and kissed him. I missed this so much. Us. I still feel bad that I used Dustin though, until an idea hit me... "Hey Eddie, what do you think of KT and Dustin?"


	11. Never Been Hurt

**I know it's short but i wanted to update so yeah haha :) thanks for all the reviews! you guys are the best!**

**Never Been Hurt**  
*Graduation*

"Where's Eddie?" I asked Trudy. It was just after Graduation and the party, and everyone was about to head off to bed. "I think he's outside, why don't you go check?" "Ok." This was weird for Eddie. I mean everything was going well, wasn't it?

I saw Eddie sitting on the front steps of Anubis House with his head resting in his hands. "Eddie?" I said sitting down next to him and lifting his head up. "Oh... Hey." Was all he said back. Did I do something wrong?

"Eddie is everything ok?" He sighed, "Not really..." I was really curious now. "Well, you wanna tell me what's up?" "Patricia, we're graduating. I feel like I just got here, just met my dad, just met you, and now it's all going to go away." "Eddie, you don't know that for sure-"

He interrupted me. "Do you know how long I waited to meet my dad? It hurt being that kid who didn't even know why his dad wasn't with them. It hurts. And it also hurt when I lost you: when you broke up with me after America, when you saw the fake messages and said you hated me, when I realized you were a sinner and didn't know if I would ever get you back to normal. And now I'm about to lose you again and I... I just can't." He finally looked up at me with his gorgeous brown eyes. There was so much hurt in them, and I just wanted to take the pain away.

I wrapped my arms around him and he he did the same. I was trying not to cry, but Eddie was right. We were about to go our separate ways for a while, and I didn't want to lose him either. "Eddie.." I started. "I-I don't want to lose you either." He tightened his grip around me. "Actually," I started again, "I'm not going to let you lose me. Ok? We can talk everyday and we'll visit each other on breaks and I mean... I think we can do it." Our eyes met before Eddie smiled and said, "I love you, Yacker." I smiled and kissed him. We were both going to love each other like we had never been hurt.


	12. Shouldn't Come Back

_This really doesn't relate to the song I tried to do like father/son relationship but it failed lol but thanks for reading and reviewing! You guys are the best!_

**Shouldn't Come Back**

*season 3*

Eddies POV

I was laying in my bed. My phone was on the bedside table going crazy. Mostly calls from my dad, and some messages from KT, Patricia, and Fabian wondering where I was. I left school after Patricia and Fabian confirmed that my dad was part of some bad guys club. How could they not tell me? I'm probably over reacting, but still they're my friends and he's my dad.

Well who even knows where we stand anymore. When I left school earlier, I had yelled at him on the way out. I told him that I know everything, which I regret and don't regret at the same time. I didn't want him to know all the sibuna stuff but I wanted him to know i knew it was all a set up. That's why he was calling me. He wanted to talk, but who cares: I didn't.

I heard a light knock on the door before it cracked open.

Patricia's POV

I opened the door and saw Eddie laying on his bed. He looked deep in thought. "Hey..." I said. "Hi." He said back, obviously not wanting to talk. I walked over and sat in his desk chair. "So you want to tell me why you stormed off?" I asked hopefully. "Maybe because my friends didn't tell me my dad was working with the bad guys and almost had them all killed before I even came to this school?" He spat back sarcastically. I looked down. I felt bad and him snapping at me didn't make it any better.

"Hey, look I'm sorry I just thought my dad wanted me here to catch up not just because I'm the Osirian. I should've never come to this school..." He said trailing off a bit. It hurt to hear him say that, because then we never would have met, but I also would've never broken up with him. I really regretted that.

"You regret coming here?" I was able to get out softly. "Well, kinda. Being with my dad didn't work out. And our relationship didn't really work out either," he said and I felt myself frown, "but... I don't regret meeting you." I gave him a small smile before looking down and playing with my bracelets.

"Patricia?" I looked up. "While we are on the subject, wh-why did you, ya know, break up with me?" He said looking at me hopefully. "Eddie," I started, "I really don't know.. I guess I was scared." He just looked at me sad. "But... I do regret it." His head shot up and he was smiling widely, "Really?" "Really."

He patted the spot next to him on the bed, telling me to come sit with him, so I did. We just sat there with each other, glad we were good again. "Eddie... I'm sorry I didn't tell you about your dad. We really thought it was over with and I know it made you mad and I feel bad because you even said you regretted coming here and-" "Yacker," he said,"for the record, I don't regret coming here. I was just upset. And I forgive you guys, but next time just tell me, ok?" "Ok," I smiled and laid my head on his shoulder. Even if he couldn't trust his dad right now, I was going to make sure he knew he could always trust me.


	13. Warrior

**This is the second to last chapter! Thanks for reading you guys rock! So excited for the movie squeeee! :) Yeah so anyway this one's about like Patricia's past but it's not true or anything since they didn't give us too much deets on her parents...**

**Warrior **

*Continued season 3*

Flashback:

_I heard them fighting again. I peeked around the corner so I could see them in the kitchen, screaming at each other. And that's when it happened, he smacked her across the face. I ran up to my room and tried to forget it. They always played it off as if nothing happened so I should be able to too right? _

_Wrong. It only got worse, and when I finally told my mom that I knew what she went through, she sent me and Piper off to different schools, to protect us I guess, but that's when I decided I would never trust anyone again. _

Present:

"Yacker? You okay?" "Huh?" I questioned, snapping out of my flash back to see Eddie next to me on the couch. "You were like staring off into space... Is everything alright?" "Oh yeah uh everything's fine." I said starting to get up only to be pulled back into Eddie's lap. "I know something's wrong... You can tell me you know." He said back wrapping me in a hug. "No really everything's fine," I said getting up successfully this time, heading to my room even after looking back and seeing Eddie's disappointed look.

* * *

I had been laying in bed for about an hour, but for some reason I couldn't get this flashback out of my head as easy as I usually could, until Joy came in. "Trish, Eddie's been outside for quite a while now, would you just let him in already?" Eddie was outside? I really had no idea. "Sure, but can you give us some private time Joy?" "Of course," she said with a laugh before walking out and Eddie walked in. "So are you like mad at me or something? It usually only takes 20 minutes for you to let me in, not an hour," he said sitting next to me on my bed. "Sorry! I honestly didn't know you were out there, I was deep in thought." "Yeah, you've been doing that all day... You know you can tell me anything Yacker.." He said expectingly.

I sighed, "It's just I can't get this flashback out of my head and I've never really told anyone about it..." "Well maybe if you tell someone, you'll feel better?" He said with his arms wide open. I smiled slightly at his sweetness and laid down in his arms as he played with my curls.

"When I was little, my parents used to fight a lot, like every night. One night I went to get a glass of water, when I saw them yelling in the kitchen. For some reason, I decided to stay there a little longer, watching them from around the corner and then-" I started tearing up,"then he-he hit her." I let a few tears fall and Eddie held me tighter and kissed the top of my head.

"I went a long time without telling anyone that I saw it, but it was weird because they didn't even act like it had happened. Then one day I finally worked up the courage and told my mom that I saw it, but the next thing I knew, I was being sent to boarding school. I was even separated from Piper," I continued snuggling closer to him. I usually wasn't like this, but right now, I needed him here.

"After that, I built up these walls and told myself to not trust anybody. Some people knocked a few walls down, like Joy, but you're the only one who knocked them all down."

Eddie's POV

"You're the only one who knocked them all down." I smiled at that comment from Patricia. She just told me her whole story. I knew she was tough, but it was then that I realized how strong she really was.

"Yacker, I just want you to know that I'll always be here for you, no matter what, okay?" She nodded into my chest and I squeezed her tighter.

Patricia's POV

I'm so glad I let my self trust Eddie. Telling him everything did make me feel better, and laying here in his arms, I felt safe. Yes, for the first time in a while at Anubis House, I felt safe.

I was snapped out of my thoughts when I heard Eddie whisper, "I love you."

I smiled, "I love you too, weasel."


	14. I Hate You, Don't Leave Me

Hey Guys! Happy Touchstone of Ra day to those in the US! Well here's the last chapter! Thanks for reading! I think im starting a multi-chap so watch for that!

Shout out to these lovely writers for reviewing!

Understand Us

Rjvamp369

The oberlains

xx-AlrightHatersFloorsYours-xx

HoaBurkfield

hoajlmtsdlagfan

SparkleLikeASparklyThing

Sunlightego

pure-black-wings

xXAquaMangoXx

* * *

**I Hate You, Don't Leave Me **

*Future Peddie*

We were fighting, again, in our bedroom of our apartment. "I hate you..." I choked out at him as he stormed out, slamming the door behind him. I felt my throat well up, and I tried, but failed to choke back the tears. I wanted him to be here holding me, but at the same time I wanted him to be as far away from me as possible. I can't decide, I never can, because I can't live with him, or without him. I'm confused, scared, terrified actually, of how I happy he made me, because I knew at any second it could all come crashing down, like right now. I just need him to hear me out, before he runs away, because the pain it's leaving me is too much for me to handle.

I laid face down on the bed, continuing to let the tears fall. Why did I have to mess this up? He actually made me happy, he cared, and when he kissed me, I fell to pieces. He was the only one who could put those pieces back together. He completes me.

But I'm still confused and scared, of how fast it all comes crashing down. It's madness. I've been here too many times before: abandonment. I don't think I can take another one, I need Eddie, here, with me. As tough as I may look, I'm fragile, just washed up on the shore.

Eddie walked back in slowly, to see his girlfriend whimpering face down on the bed. He had never seen her like this, it had to be more than just their fight.

Patricia continued to sob, even when she felt someone lay down next to her and pull her close. She knew instantly it was Eddie, by the way they fit perfectly together. He stroked her hair and rubbed her back, shhh-ing her so he could try to figure out the root of the problem.

She finally settled down, and looked up into his eyes. He kissed her forehead. "You wanna tell me what's really going on?" He said while wiping the remaining tears that were under her eyes. "They forget me, don't see me, when they love me, they leave me," she softly put together those few phrases. To anyone it wouldn't make much sense, but to Eddie, it made everything clearer.

She didn't actually hate him, but she didn't want to say she loved him, because her view of love was different. She needed him here no matter what, and Eddie was going to make sure he was. "I hate you too," he whispered back and Patricia smiled, finally content that someone actually understood.


End file.
